


Pebble

by taehyungiejiminie95



Series: BTS Hybrid One-Shots [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Penguin Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyungiejiminie95/pseuds/taehyungiejiminie95
Summary: You meet Yoongi at a hybrid pet store and he likes you.





	1. Chapter 1

You hum to yourself as you pull up to the local pet store. Things have been a little lonely at your apartment lately, so you’ve decided that you want to get a hybrid to brighten things up. You want something sweet and affectionate, maybe a kitten or something similar, as you explain to the worker as she leads you through to the hybrid pen at the back of the store,

“Yeah, we have loads of cat and dog hybrids, as you can see,” She tells you, leaning on the glass fencing from the outside as you’re swarmed by excited hybrids, most quite young, “They’re mostly young ones, since the older ones aren’t as desirable. I assume you’ll be wanting a puppy? They’re our most popular breed,” She continues, and you nod vaguely. You’re far too distracted by the puppy that’s rolled onto it’s back for you,

“You’re so cute!” You coo, rubbing his belly gently as his ears fall back. If you could work here for a living, just cuddling these cute hybrids all day, you would! A few introduce themselves in very baby-like language, but that’s expected. Hybrids are treated like pets more times than not, even though they have the ability to think like humans. You decide quite quickly that you want a slightly older hybrid, with more developed speech. The worker looks at you like you’re crazy when you say that, and you realise that she won’t be much help.

The things is that you’re kind of looking for a companion, not a mindless pet. If you wanted that, you would’ve asked to see the actual cats and dogs. The best thing about hybrids is that they can be good friends, and help out around the house. That’s what you really want, and that’s why you can tell this puppy hybrid (as cute as he is) isn’t the one. At that moment, you feel something tap your shoulder. You turn around and come face to face with someone just a little shorter than you.

He doesn’t look much like a hybrid, but the collar around his neck reads ‘Yoongi’. You’re about to open your mouth to speak when a shiny pebble is thrust into your hands, and the boy turns around with a furious blush on his face before waddling off quickly. You’re sure you can hear him congratulate himself on not backing out. Just before you get up to thank the boy, the worker rolls her eyes obnoxiously,

“Sorry about that. That’s the penguin hybrid. It’s really weird and nobody wants it. He’s older too, and nobody wants a hybrid that exotic but we can’t throw him out. I’ve never seen him give a pebble out before, though. He keeps some collection and I have no clue where he’s found them,” She sighs, but you pay it no mind. You follow the penguin hybrid (trying not to coo over it’s cute waddle) over to a small swimming pool at the back of the pen, and spot a large collection of pebbles in the corner,

“Yoongi, is it?” You ask softly, and the hybrid squeaks in surprise and falls over. You go to help him up, but Yoongi does it himself. You smile fondly at him and show him the pebble again, “Thank you for the pebble, it’s very nice. I’m sure it must be one of your favourites?” You probe gently and Yoongi hesitates slightly before nodding,

“I wanted to give you a pretty one, and that one’s my favourite,” Yoongi tells you, speaking with some strange mix of confidence and shyness. It’s sweet, and you find yourself nearly bursting with affection for the cute penguin hybrid, “Okay, goodbye,” He finishes and you barely stifle your laugh. Yoongi turns around and plops himself down in front of his pebbles and starts organising them.

You want that one.


	2. Pebble Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi comes home with you.

Your heart is absolutely swelling with love as you adjust the bag of supplies in your hand. It may not have been the brightest idea to buy a penguin hybrid when you live on the sixth floor of your apartment block, but his waddle is so cute! Yoongi can’t quite get up the steep steps normally, so his waddle is more pronounced.

His arms are full with his pebble collection and he puffs and pants, not used to this much warning. You’d found out as you signed some papers that he’d been bred by a exotic hybrid dealer, and kept in small pens ever since. Normal shops don’t sell exotic hybrids - they’re a luxury for the rich, mostly. You realised that when you bought everything you’d need to care for your new penguin,

“Are you sure you don’t want my help?” You offer, when Yoongi drops some more of his pebbles. He’d insisted on carrying them all himself, but he’s been accidentally letting a few fall to the ground. Every time you offered to help, he shook his head as he’s doing now, telling you that it was probably difficult enough with the bag of shopping and the pebble he gave you. You’re still holding it tightly in your hand,

“This is mine?” Yoongi whispers in awe, looking around the space in your bedroom. He’d never had his own area like this, always forced to share with at least 3 others. He places his pebbles carefully on the floor at the foot of bed, before waddling around to look at things. Yoongi trips a few times, but you decide to leave him to it while you unpack the things you bought. Food (vitamins and fish), maintenance things (penguin shampoo and a special brush), comfort items (fluffy blankets and a penguin stuffie) and finally, the collar you purchased,

“You don’t have to wear this. I want you to know that. You can put it on whenever you want, I won’t make you,” You call out to Yoongi, who’s wandered out into the kitchen. You notice that he’s placing some of pebbles in various places, but you don’t mention it. He thinks he’s being sly and it’s sweet. He nods vaguely at your speech before waddling into the bathroom. Smiling, you go into your bedroom and place the pebble he gifted you on top of your jewellery box on your bedside table. You won’t lose it if it’s there.

It takes about 30 minutes for you to realise that Yoongi has not come out of the bathroom, and there’s no water running. He’s not showering, so… what is he doing? You knock twice on the door, and listen to hear a few grunts of effort before letting yourself in and stifling a laugh at what you see. Yoongi accidentally shut himself in the shower, and he’s blushing furiously when he realises that you’ve noticed,

“It locked me in,” He pouts, eyes sad as his bottom lip juts out and his cheeks puff up. Cooing ever so slightly, you walk forward to open the door. In all fairness, the cubicle-type set-up of your shower is quite tricky to work, especially for the first time on the inside. It did not ‘lock’ Yoongi in, but who are you to tell him that? You just make a fuss over your new hybrid when he stumble out, petting his hair down as you ask if he’s okay,

“Yoongi, why’s there a pebble in the fridge?” You ask a few hours later, when you go to get some water. You hear him laugh in the living room, but he doesn’t give you an answer. You can’t help but smile, and simply close the fridge up again. If he wants to put pebbles in the fridge, then that’s where pebbles go. How can you say no to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This literally has no ploy, it's all fluff >.<


	3. Pebble Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi had a nightmare.

Life with Yoongi has been something to adjust to, but you’ve done it. He’s pretty normal, just a little more clingy and way more clumsy than you thought he’d be. He trips over a few times a day, but doesn’t hesitate to get up and waddle off again. It’s probably one of the cutest things you’ve ever seen.

You’ve even worked out a bit of a bedtime routine. You make hot drinks, you wrap a fluffy blanket around the both of you and watch TV until Yoongi’s eyes start to droop. Then you’ll guide him into bed, where he’ll cuddle all of the covers to him and fall asleep almost immediately. Yoongi told you once that he likes having the same routine every night. It helps him sleep better.

Things happened a little differently tonight. You got in from work late, and Yoongi had tried to do the bedtime routine by himself. He got milk everywhere, spilled his hot drink on the blanket and then stumbled into bed, tripping over some of scattered pebbles. You come in to a broken heart, seeing how hard he tried. It doesn’t even cross your mind that this might have thrown off his sleep schedule until very early the next morning,

“Yoongi? What are you doing? Are you okay?” You ask sleepily, waking up upon hearing a series of whimpers and sniffles. As you reach over to turn on the light, the scene before breaks your heart. The bed covers have been thrown off the bed, Yoongi’s favourite pebbles are scattered across the floor, his oversized t-shirt is dishevelled and hanging off one shoulder as he cowers in a corner, bottom lip trembling as he cries,

“I’m not okay,” Yoongi whimpers, and you see his penguin stuffie clutched in one hand, trembling along with his lithe frame. You tumble out of bed in your haste to kneel down in front of your hybrid, placing one hand on each side of his face to try and calm him down. You can feel him shaking and it really does hurt, “Had a nightmare,” He mumbles, looking down, clearly embarrassed. His porcelain skin blushes as if to support this, and all you can do is try your best not to start crying,

“It’s okay, I’m right here. Your nightmare’s over, so why don’t we celebrate? I know I wasn’t here tonight so we could have hot drinks and biscuits now. I washed the blanket so we can cuddle under it, if you want,” You offer, and Yoongi nods shyly. You smile as you head out to the kitchen, knowing that Yoongi will come out in his own time,

“Here,” He says behind you all of a sudden, nearly giving you a heart attack. You turn around from the dryer where you were getting the blanket from, and you see Yoongi with a fist clenched and held out to you. You smile widely as you hold your hands out, knowing exactly what it is. Yoongi drops a pebble into your hands before waddling off to find the biscuits. He’s made a habit of giving you pebbles when you do something he really appreciates, so you have your own little collection beside your bed now,

“I was thinking that we could go to the beach at the weekend,” You suggest, and stifle a laugh when you see Yoongi’s nose scrunch up. He’s not a fan of hot sand and beach towels, “Not a hot one. It’s a rock beach a few miles away that I think you’d like,” You continue, and see a glint in Yoongi’s eye. When you go for walks through the city, he’s disappointed to find no pebbles, so this could be good for him. And you want to find a pretty pebble for him too. Your little hybrid deserves one to treasure above all others,

“Yeah. Let’s go,” Yoongi replies through a yawn, eyes already fluttering shut as he sips his drink, still holding a half-eaten biscuit as he fights to stay awake. The combination of your arms, the warm blanket, the drink and his favourite biscuits are making him drowsy, all memories of his nightmare vanishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know that you can commission me now, you can contact me by email (taehyungie.jiminie.yoongie@gmail.com) or tumblr (@taehyungiejiminie95) if you want to do that! Thanks for reading <3


	4. Pebble Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Yoongi head out to the beach for the day.

When you and Yoongi step out onto the stony beach that weekend, your first thought is that it’s quite windy, but also empty. That’s good. Yoongi’s already waddling off in a hurry, determined to find as many pebbles as he can. You sigh slightly - you brought a bucket for him, but he’s refusing to use it. He thinks he’ll be fine carrying them all.

The morning passes by in the most beautiful way. You pick through the beach methodically to find the perfect pebble while Yoongi waddles around and squats down to look at the pebbles better. Your heart swells at the sight of his natural pout and puffy cheeks, and when he inevitable drops his pebbles and has to waddle back to admit defeat and ask for a bucket - which you give him unhesitatingly, not wanting to tease him in case it upsets him,

“Yoongi!” You call, shortly before lunch, “Come here, I’ll teach you to skip stones,” You offer, and the excited bounce in Yoongi’s step is so endearing as he hurries over with his pebble bucket to give it a go. By the time his tummy starts grumbling, he’s managed to skip two stones, and he’s so excited about it that you tell him you’ll buy him his favourite dinner on the way home to celebrate. His gummy smile is the sweetest thing as he huddles under the blanket you brought to each lunch under. For a penguin hybrid, Yoongi gets cold surprisingly easily, but you’re quite similar so you always have a fluffy blanket on hand for him.

After lunch, Yoongi tells you that he wants to climb up higher, since there will be better pebbles up there. You nod and send him off with a warning to watch his step, and he nods excitedly, his waddle making his whole body wiggle in his haste. You resolve to keep an eye on him, but then you find exactly what you’d been looking for the whole morning - the perfect pebble!

It’s perfectly smooth, and reflects your face like a mirror. The swirls in the marble-like surface change colours in the weak sunlight, and you know that this is what you want to give to Yoongi. There’s no better way to show him how much you adore him. Looking back to where Yoongi was climbing, your heart stops. He’s gone,

“Where are you? Yoongi! Yoongi, can you hear me?” You shout, panic rising in your tone as you slip over the wet stones, running towards where you last saw him. A strangled cry leaves your lips when you see exactly what you were scared of - Yoongi’s collapsed in a pile on the floor, and there’s definitely some blood around him. Your hands visibly shake as you kneel down beside your hybrid, who’s grown to be more of a friend over time, and you have to acknowledge that he looks dead. The thought hurts you more than words can describe, and tears fall down your face as you try to remember what you’re meant to do in this situation. Just as the word ‘ambulance’ crosses your mind, a small whine sounds beneath your fingertips,

“W-Why are you crying? Please don’t,” Yoongi whispers softly, but that only makes you cry harder as you scoop him gently into a hug, cradling the back of his neck to you as you try to get control of yourself. You’re very careful of his head as you help him into the car and take him to a hybrid-specialising hospital for examining.

There’s some bruising, and he may have a concussion, but that’s it. You’ve never known relief like the relief you feel when you’re told that,

“Oh, I forgot. Yoongi, I got you something today,” You say after dinner that night, reaching into your pocket for the pebble you found him. With all the drama, you’d completely forgotten about it! The look on his face is too precious as you place it in his outstretched hands. His fingers close around as his breath hitches, and his eyes widen almost comically as his jaw drops open. That’s when you hear him muttering under his breath as he kicks at something under his chair. You saw it as you sat down - it’s one of the pebbles he found for you, “What’s wrong?” You ask, teasingly. Yoongi’s head snaps up to meet your eyes, his hair bouncing cutely,

“Well, this just makes all my pebbles look ugly! I don’t want to give you junk when you found me this,”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot, I swear!


	5. Pebble Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to go away for a day or two, and Yoongi doesn't like that.

You pack your toothbrush into your overnight bag with a sigh - your work is sending you on a conference in Busan tomorrow, so you have to travel there tonight and stay in a hotel. Yoongi is not happy about this at all.

As you place your rucksack by the door, you can feel Yoongi’s angry glare at the back of your head. It’s like little lasers, and you turn around to see him curled up on his favourite chair with the grey fluffy blanket wrapped around him. It’s normally a sight that you would coo over, but he doesn’t look soft. He looks betrayed and actually quite upset - reminiscent of an angry Pingu. Yoongi doesn’t turn away when you meet his eye, so you know he’s waiting for you to ask what’s wrong so he can explain. You oblige after a few moments of a stare down, and Yoongi launches into his explanation,

“Well, you’re just leaving me! You’re just packing your bag and going to Busan for ages and you’re leaving me all on my own. I can’t stand being alone, you know that. I just don’t understand why you have to go. It’s not fair, because you have me to take care of and you should have to stay. It’s probably a law! It’s the law that you have to stay with me,” Yoongi whines, and your heart breaks just a little. You sit down on the arm of his chair and brush his hair back with your fingers, knowing how his temperature rises when he gets so worked up,

“There is no law, Yoongles. It’s okay for me to leave you here, since you’re able to feed and clean yourself. You just don’t want me to,” Yoongi nods in agreement at that. Of course he doesn’t want you to go, “What do you want me to do, though? I can’t just magic up a solution,” You remind him, and Yoongi pouts in response, his eyes heavy and sad,

“I just want you to stay and love me. Please don’t leave,” He pleads, and you can actually feel your heart shatter. He looks so young and vulnerable, so the last thing you want to do is leave. He hasn’t spent a night alone since you met each other, always wrapped up in your arms after hot chocolate and TV. It’s a routine, and Yoongi hates to be alone. You sigh as you remember how upset he got when he couldn’t find you in the supermarket. He’d hiccoughed his way through an announcement over the store speakers to ask you to pick him up. You’d only been in the next aisle,

“I can’t just not go. It’s an important move for both my career and the company. Please try to understand,” You murmurs, pressing your lips to the top of his head as you feel tears in your eyes. You didn’t think he’d react to this so strongly,

“No, you need to understand that you’re abando-“ He starts, but suddenly stops short. Then Yoongi’s face morphs from the picture of tragedy to complete and pure elation. He fusses himself out of the blanket, leaving it in a crumpled mess as he all but tumbles over the back of the chair and waddles off into the bedroom. You just stare after him with an unsurprised kind of look. Your little penguin doesn’t often explain the motives behind his actions.

Yoongi returns a few minutes later with an armful of clothes and two of his favourite pebbles clutched in his hands (one of them being the one you found for him on your recent beach trip). He drops the clothes in a heap on top of your bag, and then places the pebbles carefully on top. Yoongi then turns to you expectantly, with an excited smile on his face,

“Yoongi, what are you doing?” You probe, one eyebrow raised suspiciously,

“Since you wouldn’t stay, I decided that I’d just go with you. I got my clothes and two pebbles to make the hotel room feel nice, and my toothbrush is in my clean socks. Let’s go!” He insists happily, and you’re about to open your mouth to protest about the professionality of it when Yoongi’s face flushes, and his bottom lip starts to quiver, “Why can’t I come? Do you not love me? Is that it?” He questions, and your resolve falls to the ground instantly. You rush over and pull him int a hug, smoothing his hair down as you hush him gently,

“Of course I do. I love you so much, you know that. You can come to Busan, it’s okay. I’ll just upgrade the room to have a double bed when we get there, it’s not a problem,” You assure him. Yoongi sniffles softly and you wait until he pulls back with a cheeky smile. He sits down clumsily on his butt as he reaches for his trainers and starts pulling them on,

“There are lots of beaches in Busan! While you’re in your boring meeting, I’ll find you the perfect pebble,” You shake your head in fondness, and thank yourself for going to the hybrid adoption centre that day.


	6. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas time for you and Yoongi!

You force yourself to smile as you get woken up by excited squirming next to you. Since Christmas became so close, Yoongi (your penguin hybrid) has been getting more and more excited. He’s practically buzzing constantly at this point, and it’s actually the sweetest thing. Just not necessarily at 6 o’clock in the morning when he wakes up because he’s just a little too excited,

“Yoongi, why are you awake? Christmas is still 4 days away. It won’t pass without you knowing, I promise,” You assure him, trying to pull him back to bed with you. But Yoongi is awake, and he intends to stay that way. He only realised it was Christmas soon when you started putting up decorations. It had never been a special day for him when he was being passed from shelter to shelter, from shop to shop. He never had a family to spend it with. He does now, and he doesn’t want to miss anything,

“But we still have so much to do! I want to make hot chocolate from scratch, we need to wrap the presents, bake Christmas cookies, go shopping for our Christmas dinner, make me a stocking, make the gift bags for the hybrids on the street and then deliver them too,” He insists, pulling on his warmest clothes. Ironically, your penguin hybrid has never been a fan of cold weather. It always flushes his cheeks and makes his nose run,

“The shops aren’t even open yet. Can I not just sleep for 5 more minutes?” You complain, but you’re already getting out of bed. Yoongi had never been on the streets much - only for a few weeks as a run-away teenager - but he still wants to help any hybrid who doesn’t have a home this Christmas. It’s sweet how much he cares, and how much he values you coming into his life to give him as much love as you do.

Yoongi waddles out of the room in the clumsy way he only does when he’s very excited, and you smile fondly. You find him a few minutes later sat cross-legged in front of the full length mirror styling his hair. He’s expressed a desire to dye it, saying he was bored of the brown. You were all for it, and helped him bleach and dye his hair to the mint green that it is now. You were also strict on making him care for it well, knowing that bleach could easily damage his hair,

“I’m stuck,” He whines later, after you’re both ready and wrapped up warm. You’re off to a local craft store. Yoongi decided he wanted to try and sew the both of you stockings this year, and you really couldn’t say no. He gave you The Pout and The Eyes. You’re only human, so you caved in mere seconds!

“Oh Yoongi, how have you done this?” You ask, seeing the predicament that he’s in. He tried to pull another hoodie on over his head, but he was already wearing 3 t-shirts and 4 sweaters. He’s got it stuck, so all you can see is a tuft on mint green hair and a pleading eye, “You don’t need the hoodie as well. Just put your coat on,” You tell him, leaving a sweet kiss on his forehead, patting his hair down before he waddles off at top speed to find his snow boots and winter coats. It’s more pronounced with all those layers on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wasn’t going to update this story again, but it’s Christmas so I really couldn’t help it! Please enjoy this little slice of Yoongi’s life, and look forward to the ful doc I’m planning to bring out in the new year! <3


End file.
